


Winners

by PhoebeMurdivine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boyband AU, Human AU, M/M, Rock Band AU, i wrote this not long after same sex marriage was legalized in the us, or in this case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/pseuds/PhoebeMurdivine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alterative rock band "aXis" is very popular indeed. They are holding a show after same-sex marriage was legalized in all fifty states. It makes Lovino Vargas think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winners

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr. More details about this au are found in my tumblr tag if anyone is interested:  
> http://chancellorxofxtrash.tumblr.com/tagged/boyband-au/chrono  
> Especially this post as this details who is in what position in the band:  
> http://chancellorxofxtrash.tumblr.com/post/122686592575/so-about-that-boybandau-this-got-horribly-long

So, it’s been years since the Vargas brothers moved to the States - they were both young when their grandfather packed up with them and they moved over there. Not so young that they didn’t remember Italy, but young enough to more or less fit in.

And they got here, to the stage, with five other people from all around the world, with a huge building full of fans.

And this day, Feliciano was wearing a rainbow bandana wrapped around his neck, Elizaveta had all different kind of ribbons in her hair - rainbow, and the other flag-colours too  
Lovino was pretty sure he had seen one of Ludwig’s drumsticks had a rainbow ribbon on it too. It was a wonder it didn’t fly off yet to be honest. Lovino was pretty sure that Feliciano was responsible for that one too.

Oh yeah. Same-sex marriage was legal now in all states.

Even Kiku was shining obviously, and not just because of the lights on stage, or the sweat dripping down on his forehead.  
On the other side of the stage, Gilbert had some colourful streaks in his hair, and was right now jumping around with Antonio, both playing on their guitars.

Ah, yes. Antonio.

Lovino looked away, frustrating, but kept playing on his own guitar.  
It’s not like fans haven’t already  _guessed_ , really. Antonio was rarely subtle neither on stage or out of it. He would often sneak up on Lovino on stage, and lean his back to his, or just kiss him on the neck or cheek before running off. On interviews he would be flirty, and Lovino would usually just roll his eyes back at him, and stay quiet.  
(He never tried to kiss him on the mouth in public though.)

If he had to be honest with himself…  
~~He didn’t like the prying. He didn’t like how many fans assumed they had known everything about him and Antonio. Part of him didn’t ever want to tell them.~~

~~Besides he was not gay, no matter how sure everyone in the fanbase seemed about it~~

The song ended though, and he looked at Antonio laughing, cheeks flushed, his hair even messier from the sweat, and his brain basically went  _fuck it_.

He crossed the stage with a few long steps, moving behind the panting Feliciano quickly, as he was collecting himself after the song. Antonio was facing away from Lovino, turning towards Gilbert, laughing on something.

Lovino just grabbed his jacket, pulled him towards himself, so now they were facing each other - and just kissed him.

It took the crowd a few seconds to realise what was going on, and then they exploded into a whirlwind of screams.  
Antonio just kissed back.

The guitars were still hanging in their necks, so when the strings met each other with a weird noise, Lovino heard someone (probably Ludwig) say something about  _watch the equipment hey_.

Lovino was the one who pulled back, and stepped back immediately, turning away, walking back to his part of the stage.  
He didn’t make it there though, because Feliciano caught him. Or his guitar, more accurately.

“Gimme.”  
“Wha…?” He could only duck his head to let his brother pull the guitar strap over his head.

As soon Feliciano stepped away, there was Antonio instead, and the next thing Lovino knew, he was dipped backwards, and being kissed again, and momentarily deafened by the fans’ screaming.

It wasn’t the most comfortable thing, being bended backwards, his legs in an awkward angle, his waist supported by one of Antonio’s hands, so all he could do, just to hold into his boyfriends’ shoulders.  ~~Oh right. Boyfriend. Officially now, it seems. Wonder if Antonio will want to be Facebook Official no-… oh, he probably will.~~

Oh, and kiss back, of course.

When the kiss ended, he just looked up at Antonio without a word. The crowd was still wild, and Lovino just let go of Antonio’s shoulder with one hand, reaching one hand out towards Elizaveta. She got what he meant, and just walked over, giving him a microphone.

And Lovino, in a rare moment on stage, actually raised the microphone to his mouth, addressing the crowd.

“I need to clarify, though. I’m not gay.”  
The crowd laughed. Lovino frowned.  
“No, really, I’m not. I do still like girls too, you know.”  
One hand still supporting Lovino’s waist, Antonio put the other hand on the microphone, to turn it into himself.  
“Yeah, but you like me too, right?”  
Lovino sighed as Antonio held the microphone back to his mouth.  
“Yeah. I do.”


End file.
